Applejack and the Beanstalk
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: When a famine hits the home of a group of friends, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash, they stumble upon magic beans that lead them to an amazing land.
1. My What a Happy Day

Something I couldn't resist writing.

Disclaimer: Mickey and the Beanstalk belongs to Walt Disney, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro, The Hub, and Lauren Faust.

* * *

 **Applejack and the Beanstalk**

Chapter 1: My What a Happy Day

Applejack was putting her little sister, Applebloom, to bed with two of her best friends, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

"Now go t'sleep Sugar Cube." Applejack said.

"Could ya tell us a story, Applejack?" Applebloom asked.

"Well, I guess one wouldn't hurt." Applejack answered.

"Yeah!" Applebloom called out. "Isn't that cool Rainbow?"

"Well..." Rainbow Dash said. "Uh... No."

"This is a story everyone should hear." Applejack said.

"Yeah, but not everyone should tell it, and you know who." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well I'm gonna tell it anyway." Applejack said.

"Alright, suit yourself." Rainbow Dash said with a sigh.

"Now, once upon a time-" Applejack began before Rainbow Dash interrupted.

"Funny how nothing happens now-a-days." Rainbow Dash mused before she stopped when Applejack glared at her.

"Now, once upon a time there was a place called Happy Valley." Applejack began again. "It was called Happy Valley 'cause everyone who lived there was happy."

"Well that makes sense." Rainbow Dash said with a shadow of a smile.

"Okay Sugar Cube, now close your eyes and tell me if you can picture it." Applejack said.

"I think I can." Applebloom said.

"It's all nice and green with a lotta hills." Applebloom said.

()()()()()

Happy Valley was often called Nature's garden spots, nestled among green rolling hills. A lovely brook, the laughing brook, flowed through the valley. Winding roads connected the valley with stately trees lining them. They also connected the lush fields and prosperous farms that dotted the landscape, and on a hill top over-looking the valley and shining like a jewel stood a magnificent castle, and two precious princesses lived in the castle. One was the fair maiden Celestia who rose the sun, made fair rules and kept the country clean. Her fellow princess was Luna. Luna rose the moon and kept the country bright, cheerful, and happy with her excellent diplomatic skills and her beautiful singing voice. Mares, stallions, and foals came from all over the world, feeding the country's trade, just to hear her beautiful voice.

 _My... What a happy day._

 _What a sunny sky._

 _Kinda make you sigh_

 _In a happy way._

 _What a very merry day..._

 _All the world is gay._

 _When your cares are light._

 _And your heart takes flight._

 _And you're swept away._

 _The air is sweet with clover._

 _The clouds are turning over._

 _Oh yes they're turning over_

 _Just to show their silver lining._

 _My what a happy day..._

 _Never knew such bliss._

 _Never read of this in a book or play!_

 _What a lovely day!_

 _What a great big gorgeous, sumptuous, thumping, bumptious, hum-galumptious, simply scrumptious!_

 _My what a happy day!_

When Luna would sing, all the farmers would join in as well, and their work got twenty times quicker.

 _My what a happy day..._

 _Never knew such bliss._

 _Never read of this in a book or play!_

 _What a lovely day!_

 _What a great big gorgeous, sumptuous, thumping, bumptious, hum-galumptious, simply scrumptious!_

 _Oh me, oh my, what a happy day!_

The voice of Luna cast a magic spell of joy and prosperity throughout the land, but it was too good to last, for one day a mysterious shadow crept over the valley and something dreadful happened.

()()()()()

Celestia and Luna were talking. Being sisters, they were the only family they had since their parents passed on. When the sky got surprisingly dark, they all screamed and tried to run, but they were caught by the creature who had caused the darkness grabbed them, and they knew no more for a long time.

()()()()()

When the shadow lifted, Celestia and Luna were gone. No longer was the valley happy, for without the magic of Luna's voice and Celestia's wise guidance, all was misery... Misery... Misery.

The grass fields and trees all became a depressing reddish color as the desolation spread throughout the land and everything dried up. The fields of corn turned to dust almost before you could say kerplop. The Laughing Brook flowed no more, and what little water remained fell down the cracks that appeared in the river bed.

To think that this land was once happy valley, and now it was little better than gruesome gulch.

Days passed. Then weeks passed. Then months passed.

()()()()()

A group of humble peasants, three orphaned mares, were hit the hardest. All they had was a cow who had dried up with the Laughing Brook. The three mares were all that were left of three proud families who had tilled the land together. Among them were Applejack and her closest friends, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. The house was so much to handle for the three girls that it was in a derelict state with one of the doors having fallen off very recently. The three poor farmers sat at the dinner table as they were on the edge of starving to death. By some combination of miracles and careful planning, the three were still alive, still breathing, and sharing a pitiful crust of bread between them. Applejack made as thin cuts with her knife as she could to save the last loaf of bread they had for as long as they could.

Were their spirits broken? Did they lose hope? Yes. The three teenagers were facing famine and were left only with beans... Well _a_ bean by now. One bean to split between three ponies. Applejack cut it as thinly as possible until there were three semi-thin bean slices that barely made the bread bulge. The only bright side anyone could have found was that at least the bean didn't have any bones. Rainbow had become gaunt from lack of food already being little more than a bag of bone and weakening muscles. A true picture of despair, but Rainbow never whimpered. Rainbow never gave up.

"SHUT UP!" Rainbow called out. "I CAN'T STAND IT!"

Rainbow then grabbed as many plates as she could and attempted to eat them like a sandwich before Applejack and Pinkie grabbed her and pulled the dishes away.

"Okay Rainbow, easy now." Applejack said as Pinkie and Applejack rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her. "Easy now."

"Don't worry girls." Rainbow said with a heavy sigh as she breathed hard from the rush of adrenaline. "Yeah... I'll be alright. I'll be alright."

Rainbow said she'd be alright, but Applejack wondered. Rainbow had suffered too much. Pinkie, knowing how Rainbow got when she was riled wondered what plan was forming in the mind of the desperate Rainbow.

Rainbow meanwhile saw the axe they had used to chop down wood and got a sinister smile on her face as she slipped away and grabbed it.

"RAINBOW NO!" Applejack called out in alarm when she saw the empty space where the axe usually hung.

()()()()()

"Here cowsie-wowsie." Rainbow said in a raspy, demented voice as she approached the cow. "Nice old cowsie-wowsie."

"Rainbow!" Applejack called out as Rainbow suddenly shouted out and lunged at the cow with the axe. The cow mooed in alarm and jumped onto a tree as Applejack pulled the axe out of Rainbow's wings, and she then began chewing on the tail before Pinkie and Applejack grabbed Rainbow and held her down.

"But guys..." Rainbow panted as he began to come back to his senses. "I've just gotta eat. I'm so... Hungry."

Pinkie and Applejack brought Rainbow into the house where she rested on the couch.

* * *

Aw, poor Rainbow.


	2. Beans

Chapter 2: Beans

Applejack was holding Rainbow down to demonstrate the story as Applebloom giggled.

"Poor Rainbow was completely out a'her head." Applejack said. "It was a pitiful sight t'see Rainbow deteriorate after weeks without food. Poor Rainbow."

"Yeah, poor me." Rainbow said after Applejack let go.

"It was all we could do t'restrain her." Applejack said. "Poor Rainbow had just about reached the end a'her rope. We were definitely in a sorry predicament."

"Yeah, I know I went nuts, let's just keep going." Rainbow said, a little embarrassed over her attitude

"Yeah!" Applebloom called out.

"Alright then." Applejack said with a smile. "So as I was sayin', we eventually decided to sell the cow."

()()()()()

Things began to look much brighter for the girls after Applejack went to a village to sell the cow. The thought of prosperity after going so long without it brought a smile to Rainbow and Pinkie's faces.

"Hey look!" Pinkie called out as she and Rainbow acted out all the food they would eat after Applejack returned with the money.

 _Cookies, cupcakes, sweet potato pie!_

 _Pancakes piled up 'til they reach the sky._

Rainbow hummed along as her high spirits had helped get her back to normal.

 _Oh... I wanna eat and eat and eat and eat_

 _And eat until I die._

 _Cookies, cupcakes, sweet potato pie!_

 _Pancakes piled up 'til they reach the sky._

 _Lots of starches._

 _Lots of greens._

 _Fancy chocolate covered-_

"Beans!" Applejack called out as she held up a dingy yellow box.

"What do you mean beans?" Pinkie asked.

"I sold the cow for some magic beans." Applejack said.

"Beans?!" Rainbow called out angrily. "We were better off than that a month ago!"

"But Rainbow, these ain't ordinary beans." Applejack insisted. "They're magic beans. If you plant these beans in the light of a full moon, do you know what'll happen?"

"Yes, we'll get more beans!" Rainbow said testily as she grabbed the box and threw it in a corner as the four beans fell into a hole there. "Magic beans! Humbug!"

()()()()()

Later that night, Applejack rested in one of the cots in hers, Rainbow, and Pinkie's room. How could she have been so stupid?

 _Magic beans. Light of a full moon._ Applejack thought angrily. _How could I have fallen for that? Maybe I'll wake up in the mornin' t'find the whole disaster was a dream._

Applejack then went to bed having given up her ration for his foolishness.

()()()()()

But it wasn't as foolish as Applejack thought as the night's full moon shone on the very spot the beans had fallen in through a nearby window. A small green stalk popped out of the hole and began to twist around. It then grew through two small holes into the girls' room and went close to Pinkie's mouth as it went onward. It then went past Applejack's bed, taking her blanket with him and leaving behind a leaf that caught on Applejack's hoof. It then went up to the top bunk where Rainbow slept and tickled her hooves with its vines.

The beanstalk then burst out of the doors and windows of the house until it lifted the whole thing up. As it continued to grow, the house crumbled, leaving only the three boys. Applejack ended up spending the rest of her sleep on a large leaf. Rainbow ended up protected by a large vine coil she ended up falling into. Pinkie rested on a large vine face down.

And all through the night it continued to grow onward and upward.

* * *

Pinkie: That beanstalk was a menace to aviation.

Applebloom: What's aviation?

Applejack: Airplanes.

Applebloom: Oh.

Me: I love this story.


	3. On Top of the Beanstalk

Chapter 3: On Top of the Beanstalk

At dawn, Applejack, Pinkie, and Rainbow woke up to find themselves on top of a giant bean stalk starring up at a huge castle sitting on what appeared to be a floating island hidden by clouds.

"Hey, I was right." Applejack said with a smile.

"Yeah you were." Rainbow said. "Look Applejack, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Applejack said. "It's not like this happens every day."

"No kidding." Rainbow said.

They then headed out and wondered who lived there. Mare or monster? Friend or foe? A princess or a dragon?

They all knew one thing. Three things drew the three girls to the castle. Hunger, desperation, and a love of adventure.

It was a fantastic experience as there were caterpillars as big as dogs and butterflies as large as eagles.

"Wouldn't it be amazin' if mortal mare never set hoof here before?" Applejack asked.

"Well somepony did." Rainbow said as Pinkie fell into a large foot print.

"Oh gosh." Pinkie said as she got out. "Who could have made those?"

"Well it wasn't Cinderella." Rainbow said calmly. Hopefully it was something friendly.

Soon they arrived at a moat that surrounded the castle, so they took a peapod and made it into a boat as the three took some willows and rowed towards the castle.

Then suddenly without warning up in the sky dragon flies the size of dragons arrived.

"Wow!" Applejack called out. "What whoppers."

"No kidding." Rainbow said. "Hey, I got an idea! Hey, long noise! Over here!"

"WHEE!" Pinkie called out as the dragon fly dove in, and all three girls ended up right at the steps of the castle. "Smart thinking."

"Okay, how are we gonna climb these steps?" Applejack asked.

"How about Rainbow flies up one stair? Then she can pull us up and so on and so forth."

Everyone agreed to this and began to slowly make their way up the stairs. This was the most exciting part of their journey so far. Forgotten was their hunger. Forgotten was their fear. The young girls never faltered and eventually made it to the top step.

They then wondered two things, what mystery lay behind the cold walls of the castle, and what dark spell hovered over this gloomy place.

Applejack then went up and knocked on the door, but no one came. They wondered if they should go in, but eventually they decided to risk it. They walked in and found themselves in an enormous entry hall, easily twenty times as big as any normal room. It was also as silent as a tomb. Rainbow was the last to go through.

In an enormous dining room, they looked up to see an enormous pile of food.

"FOOD!" Rainbow called out in joy. "Let me at it!"

They then ran up the winding carving on a table leg and began eating whatever they could find. Pinkie began eating peas the size of basket balls and moved to Jell-O that he could swim through. Pinkie then crashed into a thing of walnuts as he came out.

"Who's there?" A very familiar voiced asked from a chest.

As she said that, an alicorn mare with a rainbow mane walked out.

"Is anyone here?" The mare asked.

"That's Princess Luna's voice!" Applejack called out. "And that maid's Princess Celestia!"

"Yay!" Pinkie called out.

"How'd y'two get here?" Applejack asked as she looked in through the keyhole and saw Luna's navy blue coat and night sky blue mane.

"We were kidnapped by a wicked giant." Luna said.

"Oh." Applejack said before it sunk in. "A giant?!"

"A giant?!" Rainbow cried out.

"A giant?!" Pinkie asked, excitedly.

"A giant." Celestia confirmed.

* * *

Well... Things look bad, don't they?


	4. The Giant

Chapter 4: The Giant

"A giant?!" Applebloom asked in alarm.

"A giant." Rainbow said as he nodded his head.

"Bigger than forty mares." Applejack said.

"Wow." Applebloom said.

"A giant that had the power t'turn himself into anything, mare or beast." Applejack said.

"Ooh." Pinkie said.

"It was the giant that kidnapped the princesses and brought ruin t'Happy Valley." Applejack explained.

"But why did the giant want to kidnap the princesses?" Applebloom asked.

"Because he was cruel and selfish." Applejack explained. "He didn't care what happened to the valley. He just wanted someone to sing him to sleep and keep house for him."

"Couldn't he have just done it himself?" Pinkie asked.

"He was lazy." Rainbow explained.

"Oh yeah." Pinkie said.

"Well anyway, back t'the story." Applejack said.

()()()()()

Just after learning about the giant, they heard a loud booming voice say...

"Fee! Fi! Fo! Fum! Fee fi fo fum!"

The giant, a red Minotaur with the lower half of a centaur with a white beard arrived bouncing a large ball.

 _Fee fi fo fum!_

 _Hee hi ho hum!_

 _I'm a most amazing guy!_

 _A most amazing guy am I!_

 _Fee fi fo fum!_

 _Hee hi ho hum!_

 _I'm stuff I'm telling you,_

 _For here's what I can do!_

 _I can change myself into an elf._

 _Fly up high like a birdie._

 _I can disappear into atmosphere._

 _'Cause I know the magic wordies._

 _Fi fo fee foy!_

 _Fee fee-fee fee._

"Fi-Fi?" The giant asked after a minute. "I don't know a Fi-Fi."

He thought for a moment.

"Fee fi fo fum." The giant said. "I smell..."

The three girls hid as Luna got close to the chest, and the giant grabbed a large pot and smiled.

"Pot roast!" The giant called out happily. "Chocolate pot roast. With pestachimo, with pestachi- with pista- With green gravy."

The giant then made himself a sandwich with some cheese Pinkie was hiding behind, some lettuce Rainbow was hiding in, and a large chicken leg, which Applejack ended up being put into. He then poured some pepper on the sandwich which caused Applejack to sneeze and cause her head to poke out.

"Um... Howdy." Applejack said nervously before he rushed off.

"Oh no you don't!" The giant called out. "You can't get away from Tirek!"

Tirek then grabbed Applejack.

"I've got you!" Tirek said as he didn't hear anything. "I think I've got you."

Tirek then looked inside his fist.

"Yeah, I got you." Tirek said.

"Tirek..." Applejack said with a smile as he gestured Tirek to look.

"What is it?" Tirek asked. "What is it?"

Tirek opened his hand as Applejack walked on his life line.

"Ten, twenty, thirty, forty." Applejack counted. "Boy what a lifeline."

"Well what's this here?" Tirek asked as he pointed at a spot on his lower palm.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" Applejack said in mocked surprise.

"Is it bad?" Tirek asked.

"Well it says here that you can change yourself inta anything." Applejack said.

"Sure!" Tirek said with a wide smile. "You wanna see me? I can change myself into the darndest things!"

"But how?" Applejack asked.

"Some Changelings arrived a long time ago, I absorbed their magic and gained their ability to change shape." Tirek explained calmly. "Now go on, give me something to change into. Anything."

"Anything?" Applejack asked.

Anything." Tirek answered. Applejack then looked around and saw a flyswatter. This gave her an idea.

"Can ya change into a fly?" Applejack asked.

"A cute teeny-weeny, itsy-bitsy house fly?" Tirek asked.

"That's it." Applejack said. "A house fly."

"Ah, you don't want a fly." Tirek said. "How about a bunny with long pink ears?"

"Well of course if you can't do a fly then-" Applejack said before Tirek conceded.

"Alright, a fly." Tirek said. "Why?"

"Well uh... Because." Applejack said.

"Alright." Tirek said. "A teeny-weeny fly. With pink wings. Now for the magic wordies! Fee fi fo fum! Hee hi ho hum!"

While Tirek was doing this, Applejack called Pinkie and Rainbow out of hiding and prepared to use the flyswatter on the giant when he instead turned into a huge pink rabbit.

"You sure you don't want a pink bunny?" Tirek asked before he noticed what they were holding. "I thought so! You think you'd fool Tirek?!"

Tirek then grabbed the three, opened the chest, pulled out Celestia, and dropped the girls in, but Applejack managed to get out of the giants grasp unnoticed and hold onto the chest as it was put on a high up shelf.

Things looked pretty dark for the prisoners as Tirek locked the chest as Applejack climbed up and prepared to try and get the key as Tirek dropped it in his pocket. Celestia then smiled and began singing a soft soothing song to get Tirek to sleep.

 _In my favorite dreams,_

 _Everyone is so delightful._

 _No one's mean or spiteful._

 _In my favorite dreams._

Celestia then waved for Applejack to move forward as Tirek got drowsy.

 _Yes, and in my favorite dreams,_

 _There my heart can go romancing._

 _Dancing to a heavenly theme._

 _But there's something else I look forward to._

 _It's a secret, but here's a clue._

 _He's my favorite you-know-who._

 _He's the hero of my most favorite dreams._

Applejack then took a threading needle and stuck it on the floor of the self. She then used a twine she'd brought with her to go slowly down to the giant to get the key to free her friends and escape with Celestia and Luna.

As Tirek began to fall asleep, Applejack landed on his shoulder and began to walk down.

" _In his right breast pocket, you'll find the key._ " Celestia sang, helping Applejack out, and Applejack nodded and began making his way to Tirek's right breast pocket. " _The right breast pocket. Go carefully._ "

Celestia then gasped when Applejack fell in, but Applejack was alright and was about to pull the key out when it got caught on a snuff box, so Applejack had to give an almighty tug to free it, and that caused the whole thing of snuff to be released, and Applejack let out a huge sneeze.

This woke Tirek up, and he yelled, "I'll smash- AHCHOO!"

Tirek then slammed his pocket and looked inside but no one was there.

"Huh." Tirek said. "Nightmare."

He then went back to sleep as Applejack climbed back up the thread and made it to the shelf with the key, barely.

()()()()()

"She made it!" Rainbow called out from the chest as she watched the whole thing from the key hole.

"She did?" Pinkie asked. "Great. Here she comes with the key."

"Let me have it, Applejack!" Rainbow called out and accidentally got knocked in the mouth by the key.

Applejack then freed the two.

()()()()()

Things looked bright for the five mares as they left with Celestia and Luna, but Applejack wasn't really to take chances. He tied Tirek's shoes together in case he woke up, which he did. Applejack then finished tying the shoes and rushed off with her friends. While her friends rushed off to the beanstalk, Applejack used a wine bottle cork to toss him to the beanstalk as her friends already managed to get there, and they were closely followed by Tirek. The five then hurried down the beanstalk as Pinkie and Applejack grabbed a saw and began cutting the beanstalk down as Rainbow moved the princesses as far away as possible. As Tirek was halfway down, the beanstalk was finally cut in two, and Tirek fell, screaming his head off. He smashed into the ground leaving a large indent on the ground, killing himself in the process.

"Thank you." Celestia said to the girls.

"You were all very brave." Luna added.

So with the princesses' return, happiness returned to Happy Valley, and the spot where Tirek fell became a grassy hill that remained a preservation in honor of the three young heroes, and they all lived happily ever after.

()()()()()

Applebloom cheered as she clapped her hooves.

"Tell another one Sis." Applebloom said eagerly.

"Sorry Sugar Cube, but I promised to put you to sleep." Applebloom said. "Alright hon?"

"Okay." Applebloom said as she went to sleep.

Pinkie, Rainbow, and Applejack left and talked about their adventure together.

* * *

Tirek: Hey, has anyone seen an earth pony in a hat?

Me: No, I uh... (I pass out.)

Jenny: Doug! Doug speak to me!

Tirek: What's the matter with him? Something he ate?

Robert: No, he'll be okay. Good night Tirek.


End file.
